Can't Help but Worry
by FallennChained
Summary: My way of what happens after chapter 134 in the manga
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, since you all have seen the anime right you guys did see it or did you see the new chapter 134. Anyways I'm writing after school since well it's more interesting this way no? Ahem Hishiro still has a fever and since Kaizaki is worried about her why not have him oh I don't know take her home and see what happens.**

"Hishiro-san, are you sure you are alright?" Kaizaki asked Hishiro who was just heavily breathing in the infirmary. She didn't respond to him and he felt a little bit down seeing her in this state. "Was it okay for you to push yourself this far for the cultural festival festival, Hishiro-san?"

"I don't think I did anything wrong in helping our workload get a bit easier." Hishiro sat up taking off the cold towel off her forehead. Kaizaki got up from his seat and put his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to lie back down.

"That's not good, Hishiro-san, you heard the doctor you have to rest here." Since Kaizaki was a bit stronger than Hishiro he got her to lie back down onto the bed. When Kaizaki finally got Hishiro back to her original spot on the bed he sat back down and Hishiro started talking.

"I'm fine, Kaizaki-san, just a little tired that's all. It's no big deal, just my body feels heavy and all." The whole place was silent for a moment until Kaizaki came with a comeback.

"If your body feels heavy then stay at home and rest."

"Kaizaki-san, you... seemed a bit red yourself are you sure you're not sick?"

"I don't think you should be asking that question since you yourself are sick."

"I'm not sick," Hishiro said plainly with a shine in her eyes.

"Yes, you are and you need to sleep so sleep. I'll go over to the classroom and finish up with the preparations." Kaizaki got up and made his way to the door. Before he left he said. "You better be resting here got it." Hishiro just nodded and Kaizaki started walking back to the classroom. When he reached the classroom door he started to hear some of the people talking behind Hishiro's back about how she seemed to be in charge of anything and how rude she was.

"It seems that Hishiro overexerted herself from all of this." One girl said

"How weak." Another one replied.

"It's not our fault that she didn't listen to us." A guy started laughing at that comment.

"No one told her to be so bossy."

"I know right she get's on my nerves."

"Well, at least she got what she deserved." Kaizaki couldn't handle how they were talking about Hishiro and opened up the door. Everyone was shocked at the sudden loudness of the door when he opened it.

"Okay, guys, we have a lot of work to do so get a move on it." Everyone just looked at Kaizaki as if he was some kind of joke.

"We're already finished today's work, Kaizaki-san." He looked at the person who spoke up and remembered about it and apologized to them. Kaizaki went back to the infirmary and saw Inukai-Sensei a bit pissed off.

"Kaizaki-san, I thought I told you to watch her for me." He straightened up a bit and responded in a bit of a high-pitched voice?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry it won't happen again." He bowed down to show how serious he was in apologizing to her.

"It's alright but there's a problem. There isn't a teacher here who can drive Hishiro-san home what a pain." Kaizaki thought in his head. _You're supposed to be looking after your students wait if you didn't want to take care of them why did you come here._ His eyebrow started twitching but he still had a smile on his face.

"Um, sensei is it okay if I take her home since it's late and all," Kaizaki suggested. Inukai looked at him suspiciously.

"Kaizaki-san are you suggesting that you are going to take this girl home since you found out she doesn't live with her parents and then take advantage of her."

"I wouldn't do that to her. No way," Kaizaki screamed out in shock.

"Are you sure huh because you youngsters these days seem to be making the wrong choices."

"I won't I promise. If I do then you can report me to the police." _I don't think I would since I have Yoake and An watching me and also listening in on me too._ Kaizaki thought in his head which made him realize that they were probably listening in on him right now. He felt a shiver up his spine and Sensei looked at him confused.

"Fine, you can take Hishiro home," She started scribbling down her address on her paper while Kaizaki got a text from Yoake saying.

 **I thought you said that you don't have those kinds of thoughts Arata-san.** Kaizaki immediately replied back.

 **I'm just helping out a friend**

 **A friend that is in need of help**

 **you would do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes** Kaizaki wrote towards Yoake. He chuckled at Kaizaki's reply and started writing down some more stuff.

 **But...**

 **Arata, you remember that you are a grown adult and Hishiro is a legal high school student.**

 **There's no harm in it so why not?** Kaizaki was getting pissed off at Yoake and his teasing.

 **I told you that I'm not going to do such things with her.** Sensei was finished writing down the address and gave it to Kaizaki who looked it over. He nodded and knew where it was.

"Thank you very much, Inukai-sensei. Have a great evening!" He bowed down to her and made his way to Hishiro's bedside. "Hey, Hishiro-san, I'm so sorry but I'm going to be taking you home right now." Hishiro opened her eyes and Kaizaki saw the half-opened eyes with a little bit of tears on the edge. While her cheeks were flushed with red all the way up to her eyes and her heavy breathing made Kaizaki's heart jump out. He covered his mouth hoping to make his smile go away but he felt warmth creeping up onto his cheeks as well as his entire face.

"I thought... _huff huff..._ Inukai... _huff..._ sensei...was...getting... _huff..._ a teacher... to drive me home." Kaizaki couldn't handle her cuteness and closed both his eyes as if he was looking at something dangerous.

"Something changed so I'm taking you home." He was stiff as a board as he heard Hishiro's breath over and over again.

"I see,... _huff..._ but Kaizaki-san..."

"W-what is it?"

"We're... not... done... _huff huff ..._ with the... preparations."

"We were finished before you collapsed... look at you Hishiro-san you can't even remember today's events. I'm taking you home right now. I'm calling a taxi hold on." Kaizaki started scrolling through his phone and he found the taxi's number and started calling it. After 20 minutes the taxi came and Kaizaki put Hishiro in the car and placed both their bags on the floor of the car. He sat at the edge of the car and rested Hishiro's head on his lap hoping that she would be comfortable.

"Where to mister?" The man asked.

"Um, can you get me here?" Kaizaki handed the man the slip of paper.

"Sure."

"Oh, can you make it a smooth ride there is no need to rush or anything?" Kaizaki said hoping that the ride wouldn't wake Hishiro up when the car is in a hurry.

"No problems mister I'll put on some music so you love birds can have fun." Kaizaki started imagining all kinds of stuff until An texted him.

 **Arata, don't jump her just because the nice man gave the okay. ;)** He turned off his phone and slowly put it back into his pocket. He looked at Hishiro who was sleeping and he could hear his heartbeat more than anything then he remembered what the man said.

"We aren't a couple, we're friends that's all." Kaizaki's heart stung a bit when he said that along with remembering that Hishiro already likes Yoake.

"Oh, my mistake but are you sure since you guys don't look like friends at the moment."

"Yes, I'm sure, because I'm just helping out a friend who had a cold that's all." Kaizaki showed him his smile which he forced himself to put on deceiving the man.

"What a nice friend she has." The man said and the whole car was quiet and Kaizaki didn't even pay attention to the music. His whole focus was on Hishiro and only her. He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off any visible sweat that he could spot on her neck, forehead, cheeks, and arms. Kaizaki could feel the warmth of Hishiro's head on his leg now that he thought about it and gulped and also felt the movement of her's every time she took any kind of breath. After a while, the car was at a forced stop. "Hey, watch where you're going!" The man said yelling at the car who cut them off when it was a red light for their turn. "I'm sorry for that, are any of you guys hurt back there?" Kaizaki's hands were on Hishiro. One on her head and the other on her legs. He did this so she wouldn't fall off the seat of the taxi. He let out a sigh of relief and responded to the man.

"Yeah, we're both fine here."

"That's good we're almost there." The man said giving him a smile from within the mirror and Kaizaki gave one back to him. When they reached the apartments Kaizaki asked for the slip of paper back since it had the apartment number in it. He paid the bill which was expensive and started piggybacking Hishiro up the stairs to her apartment door. When he finished a flight of stairs he was already tired from carrying both their bags and Hishiro herself. He rested for a few minutes before going back to carrying Hishiro to her room. Once they were in the room, Kaizaki immediately put Hishiro on the bed and watched her stir a little bit. He looked around her room and it was almost the same as his until he heard Hishiro wake up.

"Ah, Hishiro-san, you're awake that's good you want me to go get you anything." Hishiro shook her head and Kaizaki put his hand on her forehead to check if she was still burning up until it was swatted away.

"Don't touch me, you might rub your dumbness onto me." He started laughing just a little bit and started walking to the sink to give her some water. He returned and Hishiro was getting a little bit wobbly and watched her almost fall to the floor. Kaizaki started running towards Hishiro catching her in his arms while the cup was on the ground making a mess. Kaizaki was holding Hishiro tight as if they were in an embrace and his mind was blank.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm making this fanfic a chapter one but I'm just thinking of putting another chapter or two in this since well it's just a sickness and...oops almost spoiled it there well tell me how you guys liked it and by the way if you guys are figuring out what chapter the anime ended off with I'm saying it's chapter 102 since they started to change it in the anime when they go to the festival. The chapter begins where all of them are beginning to enter the festival and it changes from then on. I mean it might be chapter 103 but just to be safe go with 102 anyways. I really like how you guys wanted more of Relife so I made this. I might be busy to update the next chapter since I'm busy for a week and I have to read some more stories that people want me to look at. So sorry if I can't update it in a day or two like the rest. Review? Anyone I just want to see what you guys might think of what's going to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**People hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Can't help but worry. Nufufu I've done nothing yet so just continue to read this little story of mine and tell me how you like it and by all means you can complain about it by the way I truly hope that I got the characters down maybe not Kaizaki because well I don't handle much of his type so I might OOC him... hmm maybe just tell me if he's fine or not.**

* * *

 _Ba-thump... Ba-thump... Ba-thump. Ba-thump Bathump..._ _Bathump..._ Kaizaki's heart started pounding hard against his rib cage knowing that Hishiro was on his lap clinging to his clothes.

"H-hishiro-san, are you hurt in any way?" Kaizaki said trying to calm his heart down. He picked her up in bridal style and placed her back into bed very clumsy. He put a blanket over her and turned around before he entered the danger zone of Hishiro's whole figure. He held his shirt where his heart was beating underneath it and he could feel the sensations of his heart pounding louder and louder. He started cleaning up the floor since he dropped the cup and it made a huge mean not to mention Hishiro was down a cup. He'll have to buy one later for compensation or maybe give her some money so she could buy it herself but he felt guilty about it. He took out a towel and wet it with cold water and placed it on top of Hishiro's forehead. He didn't know how to make anything that was good for Hishiro and started leaving. He opened up her door and Yoake was just sitting there beside the door.

"Yooooaaaaakkkkkeeeee!" Kaizaki said as he was full on pissed in seeing him there.

"Yo, A-ra-ta-kunn." Yoake raised his hand up tp say hello to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaizaki almost shouted out but remembered that Hishiro was sleeping. He closed the door hoping that the door would cover up most of the sound.

"Arata, have you forgotten that I am to observe your actions and making sure you aren't jumping on high school girls."

"Like... I... said. I'm not going to do that sort of thing to a sick person."

"So, you're saying you're going to just look at her figure and then turn red all by yourself again."

"Where were you looking from!" Kaizaki said in shock and panic. Onoya tapped Kaizaki's shoulder and he turned around to see a photo of himself blushing as Hishiro looked at Kaizaki with her flushed face. Kaizaki thought about Hishiro from that time and also the time from the taxi.

"Ho ho ho, Arata, you sly for someone who wouldn't jump on a high school girl." Onoya took her phone away before Kaizaki could take it away.

"I wasn't being sly."

"Arata, you player."

"All I did was take Hishiro-san home because no one would help her."

"Ho ho ho was that all?" Onoya started to have a mischevious smile on her face.

"That was all..." Kaizaki started turning red. "I was thinking of going to the convenience store to get her something proper to eat... since she doesn't have much in her house."

"Look at Arata," Onoya started telling Yoake. "Made himself comfortable in a high school's home even though she lives alone."

"You do know I can hear you," Kaizaki screamed in desperation. They both just smiled at him which made him snap and started walking off. Kaizaki entered the store still hot-headed until he thought of what to get for a sick person. He didn't get as many colds before in his time so he decided to look it up.

 **How to get someone better from a cold**

 **searching...**

 **Take some time off. Try taking two to three days off from school or work. This helps limit other people's exposure to the virus and also helps you conserve energy to fight off the illness. Staying at home will save you the discomfort of being sick in a place of productivity and give you easy access to all the blankets, hot drinks and other comforts that you'll need to get well again. Also, there's less chance of you catching any other illnesses, which is especially important when your immune system has already taken a blow.**

Kaizaki thought about it and found the internet pretty informative nowadays.

 **Drink enough warm fluids. Staying hydrated will reduce the effects of many symptoms such as headaches and sore throat, while also preventing dehydration. Hot teas and soups are a good way to increase your liquid intake, while also helping to relieve sinus congestion and reduce inflammation in the nose and throat.**

Kaizaki thought that he could get her some chicken soup out of a can or something because he couldn't cook.

 **Get extra rest. Your body needs all of its resources to fight the cold virus. If you do not give your body the rest it needs, you will do nothing but make yourself feel worse. Take frequent naps and don't overexert yourself with physical activity. Try to keep your head raised while sleeping, as this will assist with the drainage of your nasal passages.**

Kaizaki started getting intrigued by the ways from curing a cold somehow. He went over to the counter and got the cheapest looking chicken soup and started rolling through his phone.

 **Stay warm**

He thought about it but it didn't seem that bad out now that it was summer but he couldn't risk it. _Guess I can put a sweater on her or maybe I can have Kairu go over there and help her change wait do I have her number guess I can ask Ohga about it._

 ** **Take over-the-counter cold remedies.****

Kaizaki nodded at that but since they didn't sell medicine at the store so he started running over to a supermarket to get some cold medicine for Hishiro. When he got back to Hishiro's apartment he started boiling up the soup and looked all over Hishiro's place even though it was an invasion of privacy to go through her things without asking but the internet said to keep her warm. When he didn't find anything to keep her warm he thought about putting more clothes on Hishiro. He started piling up clothes onto Hishiro hoping that he didn't put too much since it could crush her ribcage or make it harder to breath.

"Kaizaki... _Huff..._ san..." Kaizaki looked at Hishiro who was opening her eyes only seeing a faint blue color before her eyes.

"Hishiro-san. thank goodness can you hold on I need to find a bowl to put the soup in for you to eat. You must eat something since warm so you can get better."

"Oh..." Was all Hishiro said. Kaizaki walked over slowly to Hishiro's side and placed the bowl on the table and started pouring the soup in the bowl. He was being careful so that soup doesn't spill onto the table. When he was finished he went to the sink and started pouring cold water into the pot. He went back to Hishiro who was trying to get up.

"I told you to rest Hishiro-san you need it."

"Don't... _cough cough... huff..._ tell... me what to do."

"Would you quit acting tough already?"

"I... told you I was... _huff..._ fine."

"Yeah, sure you are. Now eat this soup take your meds and go back to sleep. You'll feel better than today when you wake up."

"Kaizaki-san..." There was a moment of silence between them. Hishiro looked at Kaizaki without blinking and fell once again. Kaizaki reached to grab her before face planting herself straight into the hot soup. His arms were right under Hishiro's chest and all he could think of was how warm they were and how soft they must be. He then remembered that Onoya and Yoake are watching somewhere and started calling Hishiro's name. "...You actually seem knowledgeable about colds even though you're dumb." Kaizaki helped Hishiro onto the ground for her to eat the soup.

"That doesn't matter does it."

"No, I don't think so. So you can go home now." It took time for Kaizaki to process it.

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"Because I can take care of myself," Hishiro said as she picked up the spoon but couldn't quite lift it up as much as she wanted to. Kaizaki took notice of this and picked it up for her.

"Here, let me help you, Hishiro-san." He said as he dipped the spoon into the soup just taking it by the layer that was almost like paper by now. He stirred the soup just because he could and lifted it up. He moved it to Hishiro's direction so she could eat it. "Here, say ahh."

"Why should I do something as meaningless as ahh? There is no meaning and I can feed myself."

"Would you just accept that I'm helping you Hishiro without complaining." That made her realize what Kaizaki was doing and just nodded.

"I see, then thank you for this and she tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth and chopped onto the spoon until she backed away with a little wince of pain.

"Hishiro-san, I'm sorry was it too hot for you." Hishiro only nodded her head as she had her mouth covered with her left hand while the other one was a support herself from crouching. She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she looked down to the ground.

"There is no need to apologize, Kaizaki-san. You have done nothing wrong it is my fault for not realizing that soup could be this hot."

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful with the next one okay, Hishiro-san." Kaizaki and Hishiro both got a text and they started looking at their phones. Kaizaki's was from Yoake.

 **How nice you are like a great housewife. If only you know how to cook properly then you're all set.**

Kaizaki immediately went red from his text and started tapping away.

 **Mind your own business don't you have other things to do than to observe me.**

 **My job is to observe you, Arata, remember I am your support for the whole year.**

 **Just leave Yoake I'm not going to be doing anything suspicious.**

 **When you put it that way you do sound suspicious**

 **Whatever do what you want** Kaizaki closed his phone and looked over at Hishiro. Now Hishiro's text message was from the group chat on LINE. ( **Kairu,** _Hishiro,_ **Honoka.)**

 **Hishiro are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't check up on you after school today.**

 _ **Hishiro do you need anything?**_

 **Hey, why aren't you answering Hishiro?**

 **Hishiro?**

 **Hishiro!**

 ** _Reina calm down she must be sleeping at the moment_**

 ** _She did faint and all_**

 **Oh you might be right**

 _I'm fine I'm at home though_

 ** _Oh did Inukai-sensei send you home?_**

 _No Kaizaki-san did_

 **Kaizaki-san did!**

 ** _Reina, I told you to calm down._**

 ** _He probably just brought her home and left right away_**

 ** _right, Hishiro?_**

 _No_

 _He's here_

 _In my house_

 _ **Eh**_

 **You're alone!**

 **With a BOY!**

 _Is that wrong?_

 _He's only helping me get over my cold that's all_

 _ **Hishiro's getting taken care of**_

 _ **:D**_

 **No no no, are your parents home or something.**

 _No, I live alone._

 **This is bad**

 **really bad** Hishiro saw Kaizaki put down his phone and noticed Hishiro staring. He smiled for some reason and Hishiro went back to her phone. When she did, Kaizaki felt a little disappointed when she ignored him.

 _I don't know why it is bad_

 _It's not the first time I and Kaizaki-san were alone in a room before_

 _ **Hishiro you are so mature**_

 **Tell me your address Hishiro right now**

 **I'm going to go over there**

 _Why_

 _there is nothing wrong_

 _besides, I don't want to bother you in any way_

 _ **Hishiro is taking the steps up to adulthood**_

 _?_

 **Hishiro just tell me for all of our sake's especially yours.** Hishiro thought about it and didn't seem to see any harm in it and texted her the address.

 **Okay, I'm going to be there in 10 minutes don't do anything dangerous you hear me**

Hishiro placed her phone on the table and saw Kaizaki look kind of pale. She crawled over to Kaizaki to see if he was alright. She outstretched her hand onto Kaizaki's head and he flinched. Causing both him and Hishiro falling to the floor. Hishiro was on top of Kaizaki.

"Hishiro-san, are you hurt?" Kaizaki looked at Hishiro.

"Yeah, I'm fine but are you okay Kaizaki-san."

"Hmm, why do you say that?"

"You looked... kind of... pale."

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sorry,"

"What are you sorry for Hishiro?"

"I became a bother to you."

"It's okay you can rely on me we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, I should go eat the soup now."

"Of course, do you still need me to feed you." He said in a cheerful voice with red all over his cheeks. Hishiro's heart skipped a beat and she questioned it when it sounded like that. She placed her hand where her heart was. "Hishiro-san?"

"It's impossible." She said in a whisper and got off Kaizaki. Kaizaki picked up the spoon and continued feeding her but this time, he blew on the spoon to make it cooler for Hishiro to eat. Sometimes he would space out when Hishiro would make a sound when closing her mouth. When Hishiro finished eating her soup Kaizaki helped her get into wanted to check her temperature but he forgot to buy one.

"Damn, I can't tell whether you got better or not."

"It's okay, Kaizaki-san, I know a way." Hishiro put her arms around Kaizaki's neck and pulled him forward so that their forehead's touched. He could feel the burning head of Hishiro's rising and the warm breath just adding a little mist onto the tip of his nose, the tip of the upper lip and the bottom lip. _What have you been learning over the internet, Hishiro-san._ "Can you feel my temperature now, Kaizaki-san?"

"Y-yeah, you need some more rest, Hishiro-san." Kaizaki couldn't feel anything since he was super close to Hishiro and he knew that his face was as bright as a cherry now. They stayed like this until something dropped on the floor. Hishiro's hands didn't let go of Kaizaki's neck but their faces turned to the entrance way to the apartment. There stood Kairu who was shocked and wide-eyed.

* * *

 **Okay, how did you like this chapter I know pretty boring but I tried to make it nice and fluffy oh wells. But I like how this is going so continue reading this please since this isn't the end of Can't Help but Worry. Review? Like? Hate? Mistakes? Requests?**


	3. Chapter 3

**People hello, I know I know this is dragging on but what can I say 2 chapters already came out what a shame. It's almost reaching it's ending so well enjoy.**

"Kaizaki-san, w-wh-what are you doing?" Kairu said in shock. Kaizaki looked at what was the matter and thought about it from her view. When he realized it he was panicking.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like Kairu." Kaizaki got out of Hishiro's arms and backed away to the other side of the room to make sure he was serious.

"How about you explain to me exactly what you guys were doing then?" Kairu said as Kaizaki could imagine that she was full on pissed with an intent to kill.

"Calm down, Kairu, Kaizaki-san was just taking my temperature since I don't own a thermometer," Hishiro said to try to calm the dragon who was spitting flames at Kaizaki. Well, that what it looked like in Hishiro's eyes.

"Well, if Hishiro says so then it's all right but how did you forget to buy a thermometer." Kairu calmed down instantly.

"I thought she had one at her place," Kaizaki grumbled.

"Good thing I got one here." Kairu picked up the bag and pulled out a box that said thermometer.

"Oh, you came prepared, unlike Kaizaki-san." This stabbed Kaizaki right in the chest as he was labelled incompetent the way Hishiro said it.

"I didn't think, Hishiro-san, wouldn't have anything to cure a cold. You basically have nothing in this apartment." Kaizaki said and he was hit in the head by Kairu.

"Don't diss a girl's room just because your pride is a little hurt," Kairu said in a proud voice like she defended all of the women kinds.

"I wasn't trying to diss a girl's room."

"Really?"

"Calm down, Kairu, Kaizaki was only giving his honest opinion," Hishiro said making them look at her.

"Fine, I'll calm down but can you tell me why you guys we-were k-kissing."

"I don't know what you mean by kissing Kaizaki-san was just taking my temperature."

"There are other ways in taking someone's temperature."

"But the internet said that this way was fast and efficient."

"Don't believe everything you read on the internet."

"No, Google-sensei hasn't let me down even once yet," Hishiro said proudly which made Kairu and Kaizaki tremble. They were doing this because it was hard for them to contain their laughter towards Hishiro's answer.

"Hishiro-san, the internet can tell lies as well you know."

"No, I ask real people and they have the appropriate answers, that's why they never let me down."

"Besides, Kaizaki-san said that I need rest so I'm going to get some rest. Please leave." Hishiro said firmly.

"Yeah, Kaizaki leave. I don't understand how you can remain calm when only you and Hishiro are left alone in a room."

"This isn't the first time we were left alone you know, Kairu."

"Eh?"

"What did I say something wrong?"

"You and Kaizaki... Alone... more than once?"

"Yeah, I was at his apartment alone before. Nothing happened..." Hishiro recalled the time where Kaizaki hugged her really tightly and whispered an apology over and over again in her shoulder. She smiled a bit and continued what she was saying. "Nevermind... something did happen."

"K-AI-ZA-KI-SAN? What did you do to Hishiro?" She started marching to Kaizaki and he felt like he was going to die at that moment. His phone vibrated and he probably knew who it was.

"I did nothing I swear and she was only there because you and the volleyball president were having a fight. She was asking for advice, Just advice on what to do."

"I don't believe you I'm asking Hishiro."

"There was also that time where we were in the infirmary together without Inukai-sensei and probably when Kaizaki brought me home." Hishiro had already dug Kaizaki's grave right at that moment and he knew he wouldn't be seeing the daylight after today. Kaizaki couldn't move since he was seeing Kairu in full action as if he was a tiger ready to kill its prey.

"You want to explain to me what you were doing with Hishiro."

"I was just helping a friend out. I'm serious you know nothing happened I swear on my life Kairu so please let this go." When Hishiro heard this her heart felt like it was being pulled and that her heart felt heavy maybe a little bit aching. When she placed her hand over her heart it felt like a weight was on her chest and she didn't like it one bit. Kairu noticed this and asked Hishiro.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good. Just lie back in bed while I get you some cold medicine."

"I'm okay, just need the medicine and some sleep. That's what Kaizaki-san told me to do so why not do it right?"

"Kaizaki told you all that even though he's an idiot," Kairu said surprised.

"I'm right here you know and that hurts very much." Kaizaki retorted. "I'm leaving since Kairu knows how to take care of a sick person." Kaizaki left thinking that Hishiro would be okay if she was left in Kairu's care. That's when he got a call from Yoake.

"A-ra-ta-saaaaaannn. So tell me how was a legal high schoolers lips?"

"I didn't kiss her for crying out loud and where were you watching from."

"I can see you perfectly clear from your phone that is."

"My phone has been in my pocket the whole time."

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't listen in on what you guys were talking about... through the door."

"That's an invasion of privacy right there."

"But you signed the contract that lets us the relife laboratory invade your privacy every now and then." _I did read it in there. But I didn't think it would be this frequent._ "By the way..."

"What is it now?"

"What did you do when Hishiro was at your place?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but listening to what Kairu said something did happen."

"Don't you have faith in me. I didn't do anything weird when An was there so why do you think I did something while Hishiro was there."

"That's because you seem like the type of person who would jump on the girl he likes."

"Since when did you know I like Hishiro-san?"

"What? You do?"

"Crude." Kaizaki spilled the beans but thankfully he was on his way home instead of being in front of Hishiro's place. That's when Kaizaki thought about the time when Hishiro was at his place and he thought of his Senpai from his workplace. The time he also hugged her which made him realize that Hishiro was quite frail. There was also the time when their forehead's touched just now and he could smell something nice coming from Hishiro. That's when he start grinning and he saw his reflection on the window. His immediate thought was how he was like a perverted old man.

"Arata are you with me? Hello?" Kaizaki hung up the phone hoping he could remain calm until he gets home.

 **Over at Hishiro's place...**

"Spill the details, Hishiro. What did Kaizaki do to you when you were at his place." Hishiro slipped two fingers over her mouth making an x shape trying not to reveal anything.

"Kairu must not know."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I fear that Kaizaki might not come to school if I told you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Kairu would definitely make sure Kaizaki doesn't exist in this world anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

"Google-sensei told me what happens if a person like Kairu were to find out. I looked it up after I told you I was watching your confession with Kazu-kun."

"I promise I won't do anything to him so can you please tell me."

"No." Hishiro thinking back to when she asked Kaizaki if he hugged the braided glasses girl just like he did with her. When he said no Hishiro smiled and that made Kairu question it more. "Anyways, you said I need sleep so I'm going to sleep." Hishiro pulled the covers over her and tried to go to sleep but Kairu ripped the covers off of her.

"You need to have a cool towel on your head so you don't kill and brain cells and you didn't drink your medicine and also I know you must feel yucky with those wet clothes on you. So strip right here so I can wipe the sweat off of you." Hishiro listened to her and did exactly that. After Kairu finished up with everything Hishiro felt refreshed for a bit and said thank you to Kairu. She left the apartment and the day ended just like that. The next ay everything was just the way is it was before nothing changed and Hishiro was as good as new but somehow Hishiro couldn't remember what she had done while she was sick so only Kaizaki knew how vulnerable Hishiro truly was making it harder for him to control his cheerful attitude without blushing at the moments he took care of Hishiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, ever since the new chapter came out (the one where Hishiro just got over her cold) I can't help but do this. By the way, I'll be making a serious of one shots of relife just give me time. If you want any suggestions on them well just lost a review or anything. So let's begin. This is the next day and Hishiros all better. She doesn't remember what happened because she thought all of it was a very weird dream that gave her too much to think about.**

Morning Hishiro walked into the classroom and the first one she sees is Kaizaki who immediately sees Hishiro and gets up from his desk and walks right over to her desk since she was almost there. "Hey, are you sure you don't need to stay in bed a little bit longer?"

"Hey, are you sure you don't need to stay in bed a little bit longer?"

"There is no need, Kaizaki-san. I feel better so why do I need to stay in bed if I can go to school and make more progress in my studies." Somehow Kaizaki knew that her words would be pissing people off like Kairu for example. "I-i see so Hishiro-san, you don't have to come with me to the teacher's lounge and give the final report today with me after school. Since you seem like you need to get home early and try to get yourself in the best mood possible."

"I-i see so Hishiro-san, you don't have to come with me to the teacher's lounge and give the final report today with me after school. Since you seem like you need to get home early and try to get yourself in the best mood possible."

"Kaizaki-san, you seem a little bit... different today did something happen yesterday?" Kaizaki thought about it and started debating whether or not he should tell Hishiro the truth but she just got cured of her cold or whatever it was. Kaizaki also thought how Hishiro might use all her brain cells into thinking about this more than her studies herself. He also noticed that Hishiro tends to think about her well being more than others and since she herself said that she wasn't so observant with her surroundings she shouldn't take the hint that something big happened unless Kairu would spill the beans.

"Nothing happened, Hishiro-san. Can't I help out a friend who is recovering from a cold?" Kaizaki said putting on a fake smile. Hishiro nodded and started walking back to the classroom to pick up her bag.

* * *

 **When all the preparations were done...**

"You know, Kaizaki has been going home early for a long time now." Kairu pointed it out and Hishiro started looking around for him. "What's wrong, Hishiro?" Kairu noticed that she was looking around.

"Nothing... just needed to talk to Kanzaki-san for a second."

"Hmm... you need Kaizaki for something," Kairu said suspiciously.

"Yes... I think... I need to confirm something with Kaizaki-san... that's all." Hishiro said as though as if she herself was unsure of what she wanted with Kaizaki.

"Well there is always tomorrow when you know to see him in the morning and since you usually walk with Kaizaki to school together maybe you can get your things done," Kairu said to Hishiro making her realize that that was an option as well. Hishiro nodded and bowed down to Kairu to say her thanks. The day ended and Hishiro was already at home while Kaizaki was just on the balcony looking up at the night sky with a cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth. He thought about how he shouldn't involve himself with anyone any further since they won't remember him. He never knew it was going to hurt so much just having Hishiro remember their time together when she was being nursed back to health. He didn't want to feel that pain again so this time in order not to have this much pain he would distance himself to the point where it was necessary to lie to everyone about his plan. He had done it with his former classmates that went to high school with him. It didn't hurt as much as he forced a smile on his face when he was with them so why on earth did it make his heart break too much when he was lying towards them. Kaizaki got so angry at himself that he gritted his teeth and it made his cigarette bud be squeezed into his mouth and he tasted the juices. He quickly took out the cigarette and put it out on the ashtray. After all, this e thought how much fool he was for doing that and also the part wee he was so hung up on worrying his friends that he wasn't getting any studying either. His phone started ringing and it was a text from Kairu.

 **Pick up the phone now** The phone started ringing right after that and Kaizaki got a chill down his spine. He knew he wouldn't live this down if he ignored the call so he picked up the phone feeling all tense about it.

"H-hello." Was all Kaizaki could mumble out before listening to a heavy breathing that seemed quite dangerous at the time.

"KAI!... ZA!... KI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT HOME DOING NOTHING? yOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK WE PUT INTO THIS FESTIVAL AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO YOU JUST GET UP AND LEAVE FOR HOME AS OF IT DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU. yOU KNOW THAT PART IS THE ONLY PART I'M LEAST ANGRY ABOUT YOURIGHT NOW IT'S ABOUT HISHIRO AND YOU KNOW WHY BECAUSE SHE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU TODAY!" Kairu kept going on screaming into Kaizaki's ear and he was pretty sure he was about to go deaf in one ear by the time Kairu's lecture was going to be finished. "Do you hear me, Kaizaki you have to fix this because I don't know what happened between you two but it isn't right."

"Fine, I got it Kairu. I'll go talk to her tomorrow okay?"

"Yes much better actually so now I have to get going since IO'm tired since you were never there for the preparations so I did most of the work."

"I got it I got it bye," Kazaki hung up and started going through his phone until he found Hishiro's messenger box. He clicked it and started typing.

 **Hey, Hishiro I was wondering if you needed to talk about anything since well you know ever since the time I helped you with your cold it's been awkward and I don't know why.** Kaizaki stopped right there and shook his head and started erasing it. He began once more.

 **It's me Kaizaki so I've been wondering since Kairu told me you needed to talk to me. So after that talk I started thinking why you needed me and if it was so important that you need to message me like now or something?** Kaizaki didn't like how stiff this was and erased it once more.

 **Yo, you have time to talk right now?** Kaizaki started thinking how it sounded out to Hishiro and it seemed like it wasn't right. To him, it sounded like some kind of shady person going under the radar. He erased it once again and he just flopped onto the bed. He didn't know how to start the conversation with Hishiro anymore. It wasn't like he was used to talking to Hishiro since they only talk about the small stuff but even the small stuff would make him happy. All this thinking made Kaizaki sleepy and he didn't even message her anything and a new day has started.

* * *

 **Morning...**

Kaizaki woke up with a dead phone and was already late for school. He knew from that moment he was doomed and started rushing out of his apartment hoping that he would only miss the first period of class.

When he finally arrived to class all eyes were on him and it wasn't a good feeling. Even though he was told to come to the faculty office after school. The rest of the day was pretty much the same except for the part where the teachers let the students use class time to finish up their preparations for the festival. Kairu walked up to Kaizaki who was telling people what to do for the next set and when he was done he turned around to have Kairu unbelievably close to him.

"Well, Kaizaki aren't you going to talk to Hishiro?"

"I'll do it later and besides it looks like everyone is busy with the preparations. So maybe after school, I can talk to her you know." Kaizaki said as he tried to get out of this only for a little bit. Kairu backed off when some other people started calling her over for some help or advice. Kaizaki smiled it off but once her back was turned to him his smile fell and his mind was full of things that he didn't want to be thinking that day. Kaizaki tried to push them away since he himself knew that thinking about the parting wouldn't make it easier for him to do anything. He kept himself busy until after school when Kairu had to drag Kaizaki to the roof to talk. When she got Kaizaki to enter through the door she quickly closed it and locked it behind her. Kaizaki started turning the knob but it didn't work. He pounded on the door to get Kairu to open up though she said in return that she wasn't going to.

"Kaizaki?... san?" Was what he heard right behind him and when he turned around he noticed that it was Hishiro right away. That was when everything froze for Kaizaki when he saw Hishiro in his eyes.

"H-hishiro-san..." From that moment they didn't say a word, not after Kaizaki was yelled at by Kairu since they were alone together and Hishiro didn't know what to say to Kaizaki since she didn't have anything to tell him. She usually never strikes up the conversation herself but since something happened between them she had to ask.

"I have something to tell you." Hishiro started to say as Kaizaki's full attention was on her. Somehow having Kaizaki look only at her felt nice since he was usually with the braided glasses girl or Kairu or sometimes his group of friends. "I've been asking myself the same question over and over again. In the end, I can't get the answer to my question, though." Kaizaki watched as Hishiro held her face with her finger on her chin as she was thinking. He thought she was adorable and cute at the same time and hopefully contain the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. The wide smile that was developing across his face the more he focused on Hishiro. He watched as Hishiro think about her next words until steam came out and he could only smile even wider and just give out a tiny laugh since all he could do was think about Hishiro. "What's so funny that you need to laugh, Kaizaki? I don't recall telling you anything to make you laugh."

"It's okay, Hishiro-san it was just something I thought of but you won't think it's funny since its too complex for you to understand," Kaizaki said as he smiled at her without even forcing it.

"You think so?" Hishiro said a little bit of feeling in it.

"Awe so innocent," Kaizaki said his thoughts out loud enough for Hishiro to hear. They also didn't know that everyone else was listening in to their conversation. Good thing there wasn't a window because they would be teasing Kaizaki about his goofy look on his face at the moment. When Kaizaki realized that he said it out loud he couldn't take it back.

"Innocent? Kaizaki-san, are you treating me like a child?" Hishiro said it bluntly and there was a hint of hurt in her voice.

"No! I'm not treating you like a child it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing." He said to defend himself hoping that Hishiro would believe it but she didn't.

"Then what do you mean by innocent?" Hishiro pushed on the matter even further.

"Well, I mean you're always asking people what you don't understand. You learn by your mistakes, help others even though you know that it's going to affect you, your honesty always seems to hit the right spot. You never seem to have anyone try to change who you are well maybe just in your surroundings but well it's nice knowing you don't care what others think of you." Kaizaki rubbed his neck out of habit for his embarrassment. Hishiro just looked at him and nodded along at what he said. Kaizaki let out a breath and walked up to Hishiro. When he was an arm's length from her he started patting her head.

"I see well I don't know if that's what you call innocent but it seems like you are treating me like a child. From this gesture, it's like telling a little kid good job or you've done well." Something snapped Kaizaki somehow after Hishiro said that comment.

"I didn't say that I was treating you like a child." Kaizaki grabbed onto Hishiro's shoulders really hard and started pushing her towards the fence. When Hishiro's back was against the fence Kaizaki, let go of one of her shoulders and placed it beside her head grabbing onto the fence. "I would never treat you like a child. There is no way I can look at you and start treating you like a child."

"Kaizaki-san... you are... kind of... scaring me," Hishiro said as she looked at Kaizaki's eyes which were kind of angry. "If you weren't treating me like a child then what are you treating me as?" Hishiro said without thinking about it. Kaizaki was just looking at Hishiro who was still a little bit flushed from either being out here or just her cold hasn't completely healed.

"You want the reason why I say that I treat you like a child. Fine, I'll tell you it's because you mean more to me than anyone else." Kaizaki shouted and he seemed to be going on a roll with all those feelings. He couldn't just stop there. "I-i just wanted you to be happy and healthy maybe." Kaizaki pushed himself away from Hishiro so he doesn't do anything stupid.

"What do you mean by more than anyone else?" Hishiro thought of countless things that he meant by it but it didn't seem to understand any of it.

"What I mean is that I've fallen for you Hishiro-san but I know you don't feel the same way as me so I decided not to act on my feelings for you," Kaizaki said in one breath. Hishiro just stared at him blankly trying to process what has just happened. Hishiro started thinking about the possibilities of love but there was no proof that she was the same as him. The only conclusion she came up with was this.

"Then hug me," Hishiro opened up her arms and waited for Kaizaki to do it. "I want to check on something so can you please do it." Kaizaki was dumbfounded on what the conclusion was for Hishiro when he poured out his heart like that but he also knew that Yoake was listening in somewhere. Though after all that time together with Hishiro being sick he just smiled and entered Hishiro's arms. He embraced her and thought how thin she was and how easy it might be to break her. He wondered if she was wearing anything since she smelled nice. He seemed to not notice that he was whispering Hishiro's name into her shoulder over and over again. The moment was ruined when Kairu opened up the door to a once again misunderstanding scene. She only opened it so she could check out what was happening since it was too quiet. Also in that moment there were the others who were standing by to watch. Hishiro just waved at them and Kaizaki was beat red when he found out everyone was watching him. He quickly started going to the classroom and just started to head home. Hishiro, on the other hand, was questioned by Kairu and Honoka on what just happened. Ohga was behind them texting Kaizaki what he was doing and how much of a player he was.

* * *

 **Alrighty then, this is not the end of this story yet... so hope you guys enjoy this because I had a massive surge of ideas going into this. I'm also debating whether or not to make another story on this fanfic. Just tell yes or not review to not make it happen. So I'll be making just one more chapter for you guys in this and be warned the next chapter is at your own risk I'm going to say this. Somehow I am making this sad and a little bit of fluff so if you just want the fluff just stay on this chapter and do not continue reading but if you want to read it anywho then go on ahead. Alright, I said enough so well I'm going to say bye and hope I finish the last chapter by the end of this weekend hopefully. Oh by the way I'm sorry if I got Kaizaki I tad too much OOC there I'm sorry like I said I don't handle his type well and he seems to be holding back a lot of feelings so I kind of made it like an outburst of emotions since well we all got to vent sooner or later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then, since you guys have chosen to read this chap that means you have understood what is to come. Please don't think of the worst like Hishiro decides to avoid Kaizaki altogether or knowing his feelings she tried to get him to do all sorts of things to test out her feelings. So ahem I shall start this story with Hishiro since all we've been seeing was Kaizaki's part.**

Ever since Kaizaki walked no more yet ran away from the roof Hishiro was bombarded with questions. First was the confession and how did she feel. What did she answer when he said it? Then there was the hugging scene and that's when Hishiro smiled at the mere thought of the scene. The only answer she came up with was.

"The spot where Kaizaki-san touched me is still warm what does that mean?" Honoka and Kairu looked at each other and started laughing.

"We're going to have to talk about this today and you need to tell us everything," Kairu said as she put her hand on Hishiro's shoulders. Somehow when Kairu did that the warmth of Kaizaki's touch was slowly disappearing. This somehow didn't feel right to Hishiro so she took Kairu's hand and put it down. Somehow her heart felt a little hollow and she didn't understand what it meant by that. She touched her chest to see if anything was wrong and Kairu was getting embarrassed by her actions since there was Ohga for one and Yoake looking as well. Kairu punched Ohga for staring and she screamed at Yoake to turn around. Honoka told Hishiro to not do stuff like that in front of people or else they might get the wrong idea. When she was told that Hishiro thought what kind of things does she mean by stuff like that.

 **The cafe called...(I have no idea what to put there so I'll just leave it to your imaginations.)**

"So, Hishiro, you have to tell us everything that happened between you and Kaizaki on that rooftop," Kairu said as soon as the waiter put down the glasses of iced water. Hishiro just looked at the beads of water forming then going down onto the coaster, kind of like the time where Kaizaki's breath was there on her shoulder and then disappeared somewhere. Unconsciously Hishiro placed her own hand on where Kaizaki's head had rested. Kairu saw what happened and called her out but Hishiro wasn't listening to her and Honoka was off texting her childhood friends that she was with Reina. Also that she might be home late since there are too many fun things to be leaving early from.

"Earth to Hishiro~," Honoka said as she put down her phone and looked at Hishiro. Kairu, on the other hand, grabbed Hishiro by the shoulder and was completely worried about her. Hishiro finally snapped back to it when her cheeks were pinched by both Honoka and Kairu.

"What is it?" Hishiro got their hands off of her cheeks but the stinging sensation was still there since they but a lot of effort into getting her back to reality. She touched her cup for a little bit and brought her hands to her face. It felt nice for a bit until she felt her cheeks warm going to her hands. There were many things going through Hishiro's head and one of them was Kaizaki tell her her that he loves her. She thought about everything but first she had a problem in front of her and that was her two very worried friend and so she told them everything. By the time Hishiro was finished explaining what had happened on the rooftop they just had their mouths open. Hishiro was just sitting there staring at her water again thinking about what Kaizaki meant about love and what he wanted to do but Kairu had already beaten her.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She said and Hishiro turned her head towards Kairu who had her arms crossed.

"I don't know exactly." Was al;l Hishiro said and the group was silent. They all headed home and Hishiro started looking at things that was meant by love. Google helped Hishiro quite a bit but she also read on the page that people who liked each other would date. Hishiro thought about how Kairu and Kazu started dating because they confessed to each other. Now how did Hishiro feel towards Kaizaki? There were many times her heart went ping when he was close to other women. There was also the time at the festival when he was too close to her to be friends. Hishiro remembered that there were only a few months left of their final year and after that she would be gone as if she wasn't existing. Kaizaki would forget his feelings for her and go onto university. Hishiro would have to say goodbye to him regardless of anything. Plus he was 10 years younger than her and she didn't want to ruin his life by doing anything that he would forget. After hours of long debating, Hishiro knew what she had to do and it wasn't going to be good.

At school, Kaizaki yawned as he had a little sleep over what he did and the constant spamming from Ohga, Yoake, and An since his scene at the rooftop. Apparently, Yoake and Am were all for it Ohga just kept telling him how could he do such a thing to a girl that wasn't his girlfriend. Kaizaki himself was screaming on the inside on what he had done. He thought about how Hishiro would have a hard time about his confession so he thought to himself that he would go take it back and pretend it never happened. When he entered the classroom he immediately saw Hishiro and he quickly went to his desk. The day flew by as Kaizaki and Hishiro had very little interaction since they had to help out with the others. After school came and they were the last ones to be in the classroom yet again. The silence was the only think that was around them and Kaizaki was just about to walk out the door when Hishiro stopped him.

"Kaizaki..." He turned around to see Hishiro looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Do you need something, Hishiro-san?" Kaizaki said while having his heart beating so hard he could feel it in his ears.

"Uhm,... about... yesterday." She had started and she saw Kaizaki stiffen up a bit. "Kairu told me yesterday to give you an answer... and I came up with... I'm sorry." She bowed down to him and got back up to see Kaizaki's face relax and slowly went up to a smile.

"I see, thank you for answering my confession though I never asked if we should go out," Kaizaki said even though he had been rejected he still felt at ease that it was like this.

"Umm." Hishiro cut into his thoughts and he started to listen to her. "I don't want this is breaking our friendship so can we still be...friends?" Hishiro said while clutching the middle of her chest. Kaizaki noticed that she was also trembling and he knew that this would only hurt her more than it has already done to him and he just gave her a simple yes. They started to walk home together and they both thought in their minds.

 _This was the right thing to do since s/he won't remember about this happening after our graduation. I hope our days are like this even if they lose the memory of me after that._

* * *

 **Sad right I told you guys so anyways comment review anything but I will say this I told you guys that you have read at your own risk. So now that I'm done with this fanfic I am going to write another story on these guys and I have no idea how to title it so it might be a while before I publish it. Hope you enjoyed reading this as I do writing it.**


End file.
